prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Raw 20th Anniversary Box Set
Raw 20th Anniversary Box Set is a DVD set produced by WWE. It was released on December 3, 2013. Disk One *Raw Facts and Figures (Special Feature hosted by Michael Cole and The Bella Twins) *''Championships'' *''Commentators'' *''Cities / States'' *''Talk Shows'' *''Specialty Matches'' *''Celebrities'' *''International'' *''Sayings'' *''Ring Announcers'' *''Attendances'' *''Most Matches'' *'RAW 17 - May 17, 1993' *The Smoking Gunns vs. Glen Ruth & Tony Vajda *Vince McMahon Interviews Shawn Michaels *"The Kid" vs. Razor Ramon *Tatanka vs. Scott Taylor *Kamala vs. Yokozuna *WWE Intercontinental Championship Match: Shawn Michaels vs. Marty Jannetty *'RAW 174 - September 6, 1996 (RAW Championship Friday)' *uarter-Finals Match in the WWE Intercontinental Championship Tournament: *Sycho Sid vs. Hunter Hearst-Helmsley *Quarter-Finals Match in the WWE Intercontinental Championship Tournament: *"Wildman" Marc Mero vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *Jerry "The King" Lawler Interviews Mark Henry *Alex "The Pug" Porteau vs. Mankind *WWE Championship Match: Shawn Michaels vs. Goldust Disk Two *'RAW 198 - February 24, 1997 (Original ECW Invasion)' *The Godwinns vs. The New Blackjacks *Big Stevie Cool vs. Little Guido *Ladies Arm Wrestling Challenge: *Sunny vs. Marlena *Goldust vs. Savio Vega *Jerry "The King" Lawler Interviews Ken Shamrock *Taz vs. Mikey Whipwreck *The Legion of Doom vs. The Headbangers *Shawn Michaels Tribute Video *Tommy Dreamer vs. D-Von Dudley *Todd Pettengill Interviews Ken Shamrock *The Undertaker vs. Faarooq *'RAW 199 - March 3, 1997 (European Championship Tournament)' *Bret Hart vs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley *Intercontinental Championship Match: *Rocky Maivia vs. Vader *The Sultan vs. Flash Funk *Ahmed Johnson Answers Faarooq's Challenge *WWE Championship Match: *Sycho Sid vs. Mankind *Stone Cold Steve Austin Live Via Satellite *European Championship Match:Owen Hart vs. The British Bulldog Disk Three *'RAW 219 - July 21, 1997 (Bret Fights Vince)' *Vader vs. Ken Shamrock *The Hart Foundation Address the Canadian Crowd *Light Heavyweight Match: *Brian Christopher vs. Bryan Walsh *The Dude Love Story *Triple Threat Tag Team Match: *The Godwinns vs. The New Blackjacks vs. The Headbangers *Jim Ross Interviews Shawn Michaels *Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs. The Patriot *Paul Bearer Proves That Kane Exists *Faarooq vs. Goldust *Flag Match: The Hart Foundation (Bret `Hitman' Hart, Owen Hart & The British Bulldog) vs. `Stone Cold' Steve Austin, Dude Love, & The Undertaker *'RAW 226 - September 22, 1997 (Stunner to McMahon)' *First Round Intercontinental Championship Tournament Match: Rocky Maivia vs. Ahmed Johnson *'Stone Cold' Steve Austin Addresses New York City *Mr. McMahon Interviews The Undertaker *Legion of Doom vs. The Nation of Domination (Faarooq & Kama Mustafa) *Semi-Final Intercontinental Championship Tournament Match: Owen Hart vs. Brian Pillman *Mr. McMahon Speaks to `Stone Cold' Steve Austin *Falls Count Anywhere Match: Hunter Hearst Helmsley vs. Cactus Jack *Shawn Michaels Issues a Challenge to The Undertaker *Bret Hart vs. Goldust Disk Four *'RAW 255 - April 13, 1998 (Dude Love Interrupts Austin/McMahon)' *Stone Cold Steve Austin settles his issues with Mr. McMahon *Skull & 8-Ball vs. Los Boricuas *Mr. McMahon makes his decision *The Undertaker shows his dominance *Double J vs. Taka Michinoku *Faarooq Calls Out the Nation *Terry Funk & Too Cold Scorpio vs. Quebecers *Luna challenges Sable *Steve Blackman & Ken Shamrock vs. Bodacious Bart & Bombastic Bob *Kane confronts The Undertaker *Owen Hart vs. Bad Ass Billy Gunn *WWE Championship Match: Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Mr. McMahon *'RAW 293 - January 4, 1999 (Mankind Wins Championship)' *Mr. McMahon makes a proclamation *Ken Shamrock vs. Steve Blackman *Mankind wants to be WWE Champion *Mark Henry vs. Goldust *Test vs. The Godfather *Winner Entered into the Royal Rumble: Triple H vs. Mankind *Edge vs. D'Lo Brown *Shane McMahon seeks Revenge *WWE Hardcore Championship Match: Road Dog vs. Al Snow *No Disqualification Match for the WWE Championship: The Rock vs. Mankind Disk Five *'RAW 304 - March 22, 1999 ("Beer Truck" RAW before WrestleMania)' Mr. McMahon & The Corporation Address the Crowd WWE Tag Team Championship Match: Jeff Jarrett & Owen Hart vs. The Brood (Gangrel & Edge) Title vs. Title Match (Intercontinental vs. Hardcore): Road Dogg vs. Badd Ass Billy Gunn The Blue Meanie Calls Out Shamrock Non-Title Women's Match: Sable vs. Ivory Winner Referees Tonight's Main Event: Rock vs. Mankind Kane vs. Goldust "JR Is WAR" Frat Party Greenwich Street Fight: Shane McMahon vs. X-Pac The Corporation (Test, Boss Man & Ken Shamrock) vs. The Ministry (Undertaker, Bradshaw & Farooq) Paul Wight vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin *'RAW 311 - May 10, 1999 (Highest Rated RAW)' Badd Ass Billy Gunn vs. Kane The Union Calls Out the Corporate Ministry Paul Bearer vs. Big Show Evening Gown Match for the WWE Women's Championship: Debra vs. Sable Nightstick on a Pole Match: Big Bossman vs. Test Handicap Hardcore Match: Viscera & Mideon vs. Cactus Jack Lumberjack Match: Faarooq vs. Bradshaw Losers Must Leave WWE: Mean Street Posse vs. Pat Patterson & Gerry Brisco Jeff Jarrett vs. Val Venis Chyna vs. Ken Shamrock Undertaker, Triple H & Shane McMahon vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock & Mr. McMahon (Special Guest Referee: Shawn Michaels) Disk Six *'RAW 409 - March 26, 2001 (RAW And Nitro Simulcast)' Lumberjack Match: Tazz vs. Val Venis Molly Holly vs. William Regal Debra Gives Her Thoughts on Stone Cold and Rock Being Partners Mr. McMahon Announces the Purchase of WCW Hardy Boyz & Chris Benoit vs. Edge, Christian & Kurt Angle Test vs. X-Pac (Special Guest Referee: Eddie Guerrero) Mick Foley Addresses Mr. McMahon Chris Jericho vs. Big Show The Rock & Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. Undertaker & Kane *'RAW 548 - November 24, 2003 (RAW Roulette)' Raw Roulette Steel Cage Match: Lita vs. Victoria Randy Orton vs. Sgt. Slaughter Ric Flair Talks About Evolution Strange Bedfellows Match: Matt Hardy & Christian vs. Bubba Ray Dudley & Garrison Cade World Heavyweight Championship Match: Goldberg vs. Triple H Salt Lake City Street Fight: Booker T vs. Mark Henry Trish Stratus Spins the Wheel Handicap Singapore Cane Match Rob Van Dam vs. Scott Steiner & Test Bra & Panties Match: Trish Stratus vs. Miss Jackie Evolution (Ric Flair & Batista) vs. Shawn Michaels & Chris Jericho Disk Seven *'RAW 645 - October 3, 2005 (RAW Homecoming)' Piper's Pit With Special Guest Mick Foley 30-Minute Iron Man Match: Kurt Angle vs. Shawn Michaels Stone Cold & The McMahons Loser Leaves Raw Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Edge vs. Matt Hardy Carlito & Chris Masters vs. Triple H & Ric Flair Honoring the WWE Legends 3-on-2 Handicap Bra & Panties Match: Torrie Wilson, Candice Michelle & Victoria vs. Trish Stratus & Ashley Smackdown! Match: Rey Mysterio, Chris Benoit & Batista vs. JBL, Christian & Eddie Guerrero Mean Gene Okerlund Interviews Hulk Hogan No Disqualification Match for the WWE Championship: John Cena vs. Eric Bischoff Disk Eight *'RAW 759 - December 10, 2007 (RAW 15th Anniversary)' McMahon Family Portrait Ladder Match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: Jeff Hardy vs. Carlito Shawn Michaels Introduces Mr. Kennedy's Opponent Rob Van Dam vs. Santino Marella Evolution Reunion Triple H, Batista & Ric Flair vs. Randy Orton, Edge & Umaga Hornswoggle vs. The Great Khali 15th Anniversary Battle Royal Chris Jericho Confronts Eric Bischoff World Tag Team Championship Match: Cody Rhodes & Hardcore Holly vs. Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch Trish Stratus Interrupts Jillian Hall Marty Jannetty vs. Mr. Kennedy Mr. McMahon Announces the Greatest Superstar in Raw History Disk Nine *'RAW 778 - April 21, 2008 (King of the Ring Tournament)' King of the Ring 1st Round Match Chris Jericho vs. MVP King of the Ring 1st Round Match CM Punk vs. Matt Hardy JBL Addresses His Opponents at Backlash King of the Ring 1st Round Match Finlay vs. The Great Khali King of the Ring 1st Round Match Hornswoggle vs. William Regal Shawn Michaels Calls Out Batista Hardcore Holly vs. Carlito King of the Ring Semi-Final Match Chris Jericho vs. CM Punk King of the Ring Semi-Final Match Finlay vs. William Regal John Cena Addresses His Opponents at Backlash Hillary Clinton vs. Barack Obama The Divas Celebrate Mickie James Winning the Women's Championship King of the Ring Final: CM Punk vs. William Regal Eight-Man Tag Team Match: Triple H, John Cena, Undertaker & Kane vs. Randy Orton, JBL, Edge & Chavo Guerrero Disk Ten *'RAW 838 - June 15, 2009 (The 3-For-All, RAW Sold to Trump)' Intercontinental Championship Match: Chris Jericho vs. Rey Mysterio Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler Interview Mr. McMahon from his office ECW Championship Match: Tommy Dreamer vs. Christian Fatal 4-Way Match for the WWE Championship: John Cena vs. Triple H vs. Randy Orton vs. Big Show Mr. McMahon makes a major announcement Mickie James vs. Rosa Mendes The Miz wants to be the face of RAW Triple Threat Match for The World Heavyweight Championship: CM Punk vs. Jeff Hardy vs. Edge Non-Title Match: Carlito & Primo Colon vs. The Hart Dynasty 10-Man Battle Royal: The Winner Faces The WWE Champion At The Bash Disk Eleven *'RAW 860 - November 16, 2009 (Madison Square Garden)' United States Championship Match: The Miz vs. MVP Santino Marella vs. Chavo Guerrero D-Generation X talk about upcoming Survivor Series Match WWE's relationship with MSG Divas Championship Match: Melina vs. Alicia Fox Guest Host Rowdy Roddy Piper challenges Vince McMahon Sheamus challenges whole locker room to a match Even Bourne vs. Jack Swagger Guest Host Rowdy Roddy Piper awaits Vince McMahon John Cena talks about upcoming Triple Threat Tag Team Match Triple Threat Tag Team Match: Chris Jericho & Big Show vs. John Cena & The Undertaker vs. DX *'RAW 877 - March 15, 2010 (Stone Cold Hosts WrestleMania Rewind)' Raw Guest Host Stone Cold Steve Austin WrestleMania Rewind Match - WrestleMania 20: John Cena vs. The Big Show Sheamus action on Even Bourne Non-Title Match: Maryse vs. Kelly Kelly WrestleMania Rewind Match - WrestleMania 19: Shawn Michaels vs. Chris Jericho Legacy turns on Randy Orton WrestleMania Rewind Match - WrestleMania 25: Triple H vs. Randy Orton Gorgeous George - 2010 WWE Hall of Fame Inductee Kofi Kingston vs. Batista Official WrestleMania Contract Signing Of Bret Hart vs. Mr. McMahon Disk Twelve *'RAW 944 - June 27, 2011 (RAW Roulette "Pipebomb")' Shawn Michaels Interacts with the WWE Universe Kane vs. CM Punk No Count Out Match: Sin Cara vs. Evan Bourne Player's Choice Match: Dolph Ziggler vs. Kofi Kingston Steel Cage Match: Big Show vs. Alberto Del Rio Submission Match For The WWE Divas Championship: Kelly Kelly vs. Brie Bella Booker T Reminisces With DDP Tornado Match: Rey Mysterio vs. The Miz Alex Riley vs. Jack Swagger Booker T in the Raw Roulette Room With R-Truth Tables Match: John Cena vs. R-Truth *'RAW 984 - April 2, 2012 (RAW After WrestleMania)' The Rock Addresses The WWE Universe Triple Threat Match For The United States Championship: Santino Marella vs. Dolph Ziggler Vs. Jack Swagger Alex Riley vs. Lord Tensai WWE Championship Match: CM Punk vs. Mark Henry Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio Exchange Words Kofi Kingston vs. Cody Rhodes AW Approaches Mark Henry Eve Explains Her Actions Zack Ryder vs. The Miz John Cena Calls Out The Rock Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases